Intravascular filters are used in combination with other thrombolytic agents to treat pulmonary embolism occurring within a patient. Such devices are typically inserted intravenously into a target location of the body (e.g. an artery or vein), and function by capturing blood clots (emboli) contained in the blood stream before they can reach the heart and/or lungs and cause permanent damage to the body. In the treatment of Deep Vein Thrombosis (DVT), for example, such filters can be placed in the inferior vena cava to prevent further blood clotting in the large veins of the lower body. Placement of the filter is typically accomplished percutaneously via the femoral arteries or the jugular vein using a local anesthetic, or by performing a laparotomy with the patient under general anesthesia.